1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless gaming and gambling method and apparatus, and more particularly to wireless gaming and gambling methods utilizing wireless data communication networks such as cellular, paging and satellite networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of operation standards, methods, and apparatuses have been proposed in recent years for enabling two way data communication services. Cellular and paging companies such as Pageant, Skytel, Pagemart and others offer various means and methods for two way paging and two way messaging. So far, however, all of these proposed systems are inefficient, cumbersome, and expensive. For example, services offered include store-and-forward voice services. Such methods typically require the user to speak into a pager, store the voice, then send it, and then it is fed to the recipient. Other methods utilize narrow band personal communications standards (NPCS). Srill other two way paging and two way short messaging methods utilize cellular wireless operations standards broadly known as Personal Communications Systems (PCS), Global System for Mobile (GSM), DCT-1800 (Digital cordless telephone), DCT-1900, 900 MHz GSM, Narrowband Personal Communications Systems (NPCS), and Enhanced Specialized Mobile Radio (ESMR).
The present invention provides a gaming and gambling method and apparatus utilizing a precise and controlled application data packet method that creates a separate but compatible continuous control application data protocol (CCAD) to existing cellular access protocols. The application data routine of the invention becomes a normal part of cellular system data management and remote feature control access management while providing a cost effective, highly flexible, and elegantly simple gaming and gambling method as well as a two way paging methodology that is easy-to-use, profitable to gaming house or organization, the cellular carrier, and affordable and practical for the consumer. Additionally, the present invention creates a virtual communications system by merging different communications mediums that are currently in operation today: cellular control channels, one way broadcast paging, signaling system SS7, X.25, frame relay, and other packet switched and circuit switched network technology.
The disclosed application for this new data communications platform is wireless gaming over cellular, paging, and signaling networks. This wireless gaming system operates in normal cellular, paging and signaling networks, both within and outside of building structures. The present invention also supports personal gaming transaction communications networks inside of large building structures such as gambling casinos and hotels in cities such as Las Vegas, Tahoe, and Atlantic City, etc. For example, there currently are many versions of video display based gambling terminals that display and support sports betting, the card game Twenty One, Poker, Keno, Roulette, and the interactive video based slot machines. These games are played in the traditional fashion. It is an object of the present invention to migrate these video based as well as card and board games into a portable, two way data communications video game caddy, where a player can place bets from a remote location within a casino, or anywhere that legal gambling is permitted. This is accomplished utilizing the present invention's data communications methodology via cellular and personal communications system platforms.